Queen of the Empire
by Swiftwing1
Summary: Kimberly has to returned to Angel Grove, but her letter to Tommy has made things difficult. And Prince Gasket is taking advantage of Kimberly. What could be in store for the former pink ranger?
1. Return

**A/N: **Shout out to BellaVision, who is working on this story with me.

** Chapter 1: Return**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN MMPR!

Kim exited her plane, it took her 6 hours to get from the airport in Orlando, Florida to get to this airport in Los Angelas. The Pan-Mass Games were over. In her hand she held the gold medal.

She waited for a bus to get to Angel Grove. She hoped Tommy could forgive her about the break-up letter. The truth was, there was no other man. Kimberly thought that Kathrine was the right choice for Tommy, and wanted to open up his eyes.

She never stopped loving him. Ever since the moment there lips met in front of the lake, after Rita's spell had been broken.

The bus driver stopped and her along with others got on board. It would take about an hour to reach Angel Grove. She hoped that the rangers hadn't gotten hurt in the last few months.

~POWER RANGERS ZEO~

"Jason, do you want to sparr?" Tommy asked his fellow ranger

"Sure, man."

"Haven't you noticed its been quiet lately?" Rocky asked Adam watching the two sparr.

"Yeah, too quiet."

"I bet Prince Gasket and Archerina are up to something." Tanya said.

~POWER RANGERS ZEO~

"Right you are."

"Should I do it now?" Archerina asked

"Yes before she arrives."

**What could Gasket be planning? This story takes place after King for a Day. R&R!**


	2. Why are you here?

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I've had exams for two weeks and before that I was waiting for more reviews. But, finally, here is chapter 2!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

Kim's POV:

_Ah__, I've missed California. _I thought_ I can't wait to see everyone! Even Bulk and Skull!_

I was just on my way to Ernie's before it hit me _What if they left too? What if Rita and Zedd...?_ I shook my head to clear the thought _No way. They are gonna be fine._

All of a sudden I saw a face I didn't expect to see.

It was Jason!

_What the heck is he doing here?_

He was just exiting Ernie's juice bar when I saw him and he hadn't seen me. I walked right up behind him and said "What are you doing here?"

He jumped, startled. He turned around and said "I could ask you the same thing."

I hugged him. "I've missed you Jason!"

"I've missed you too! How was the Pan Mass Games?"

I smiled evilly "You'll see!" then I remembered something "Hows...hows Tommy doing?"

The smile disappeared from his face. "You really hurt him. He's with Kat now, though."

I sighed _Why does love have to be so complicated? Why?_ "I need to tell you the whole story behind that letter." I explained to him that there was no 'other man' i just thought that it was unfair to Tommy and Kat to have a long distance relationship.

"Okay, now you tell me whats been going on, like why are you here?"

"Lets go somewhere a little more...private. Where are you staying?"

"I bought an apartment."

"Then lets go."

**Sorry short chap. R&R!**


	3. The lake

Kim's POV

I closed the door to my apartment. It had 4 rooms, a bathroom, a master bedroom, a kitchen/living room, and a guest bedroom. I sat down on an old, ripped, pink chair and said "Now will you tell me?"

Jason took a deep breath and started "Well, after you gave the Pink Power Coin to Kat, Zordon found the Zeo crystal. The Zeo crystal is a powerful crystal sealed away so that only those who are good can get it. After Tommy retrieved the Zeo crystal, they broke it into 5 pieces and put it into an inter-dimensional portal, scattering it across the timeline. By now Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father turned back time with the Orb of Doom."

He explained all about the Alien Rangers Of Aquatar, Aisha leaving, Zordon leaving, the Zeo rangers, and the Gold Ranger.

"Wow...just wow." I said, shocked.

"Yeah." was all he said.

~The next day~

No POV

"He's doing really great." Jason says.

Jason, Kat and Emily were sitting at a table at Ernie's. They were talking about Tommy's water skiing.

"What do you expect?" A voice says behind them. "He takes after his uncle. Hi guys."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"I let Tommy take my new racing prototype out for a couple of laps, and he's the one with all the fans."

"Don't worry about it, , we all will be cheering for you during the race."

"Providing that I can get Tommy off of the lake. You let me know when he finishes up okay?"

"Sure." Kat says

"I better get back to work."Emily gets up.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Uh-oh, looks like he's heading to the other side of the lake." Jason says.

"Lets go check it out."

They get up and head towards the other side of the lake.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

"Yes indeed." Gasket mutters. Looking around "This area will make an excellent spot for my Machine Kingdom!"

"What are you talking about? We already have a headquarters up on the moon!" Sprocket said.

"Baby brother, once _I_ take over as king, changes will be made!"

"You as king? Who says? I want to be king!"

"_I_ am the older more experienced well-oiled sibling! I shall rule in fathers absence!"

"Oh yeah? What can you do that I can't do?"

"Destroy the Power Rangers! Just watch!"

Gasket could see Jason and Kat watching Tommy. Right when he spots them, he waves.

"Watch a master at work, Sprocket!" All of a sudden, he zaps Tommy.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

Kat's smile quickly disapears. "What happened? He's gone!"

"Man," he looks at the other jet ski "C'mon!"

They both hop on the Jet Ski and look for Tommy but...

"He's not here, Kat. This is really, really, really weird."

~Power Rangers Zeo~

**This chapter's end is kinda a filler. R&R!**


	4. Back in Yellow

Kim's POV

Kim was exiting her apartment and looked around. _Why is everyone giving me dirty looks?_

Wherever she goes people have been giving her dirty looks since Jason left. At the mall, in the park, everywhere!

Anger boiled inside of her _Whats their problem?_

Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore. She stomped down to the side of the lake that nobody goes to because its too rocky for swimming.

She just needed some alone time.

All of a sudden, she was zapped somewhere.

Her hands where strapped to a chair along with her feet. A machine was over her eyes.

"We got her and the leader! Now we just have to turn on the machine and transfer her new powers!" She heard a voice say.

She just had enough time to think _ That sounds like a robot!_ before she was knocked unconscious.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

She could feel the hate in her. The rage in her heart. She opens her eyes and she doesn't remember a thing. "Who am I?" She asked to the robot near her, getting up.

"You are my loyal warrior, Kim, I am your leader, prince Gasket. The Power Rangers influenced you to try to think you are good. We had to strap you onto my machine before it was too late."

"The Power Rangers are good?" She felt evil in her heart. "Let us destroy them!"

"We have been trying to! I just created a rip in space and took future ranger powers and altered them for evil. You are now the Yellow Megaforce Ranger!"

She looked her wrist, there was a strange machine there. "Is this my morpher?"

"Yes, just say 'Power up, yellow!' and hit that button."

"Power UP, Yellow!" She yelled. All of a sudden she was the yellow ranger.

"It worked! Now follow me. I have a plan to defeat the Power Rangers! "

She followed him to a room with a red ranger strapped to a machine.

"This is Tommy, the leader of the power rangers. I am draining his memories and going to influence him to destroy his own team! First, we are going to transfer his powers to one of my creations."

"A brilliant idea, Prince Gasket."

"Right now, I want you to go get one of my machines and tell it to go to the arena!"

"Yes, prince."

~Power Rangers Zeo~

She was at the arena standing right behind Tommy. It was her, Tommy, Prince Gasket and his wife, Archerina She remembered that he was supposed to remember that he was her king.

Finally, he woke up.

"Wh-where am I? Who am I? Who are you? I can't remember!"

"You're awake! Oh, sire!" Gasket said. "We were so disparately afraid for you!"

"Why?"

"I am so happy that you are alright, my king!" Y_ou are overplaying it_ Kim thought.

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'king'?"

"I will explain everything, my king. I am your chief adviser, Gasket. I am sorry to say that you were recently attacked by the dreaded Power Rangers. You memory was damaged in the melee."

"What are Power Rangers?"

_ This is going to take awhile. _ Kim thought and turned her attention back to the arena.

I bunch of cogs were attacking a strong-looking robot. The robot won.

_ I hope this plan is worth it._

~Power Rangers Zeo~

"A Power Ranger has entered the transporter." Gasket informed her.

"This is great!"

"Yes, it is. Go over there, so the Ranger can't see you. It will ruin our plan."

"Yes."

Gasket went over to the Red Ranger.

All of a sudden, the Gold Ranger appeared.

_Yes!_

"Where am I? What is this place?" he yelled.

"Surrender, Gold Ranger."

"Tommy?"

"Surrender, or fight." Gasket said. "Silence!" He yelled.

Instantly, the cheers dies down.

"Warriors of the Machine empire, I present to you, the Gold Ranger!"

"What have you done to Tommy, Gasket?"

~Power Rangers Zeo~

"Tommy, whats wrong with you?" The Gold Ranger demanded.

"You pathetic ranger, do not take that tone of voice with the king!" Gasket yelled.

"The king?"

"Yes, I am the king of the Machine Empire!" Tommy declared.

"Oh no!"

"And as king, I will not the evil of the Power Rangers! You are finished!"

The crowd went nuts.

"Tommy, snap out of it!"


	5. Breakin' Free

Kim's POV

Kim had never seen a better sight in her life.

The rangers were battling each other!

"Tommy, don't do this!"

"I will put an end to the Power Rangers! Starting with you, Gold Ranger!"

The Gold Ranger couldn't even defend himself. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

"You don't have to do this Tommy!"

But his ranger friend wasn't listening. He was attacking!

"This is great!" Kim muttered.

The battle was great, but it didn't last long.

The other Power Rangers ruined it.

They were teleported in right when Tommy was going to finish them off!

They will probably break Gasket's hold over him!

They did, when the pink ranger demorphed.

I felt hatred to all the rangers, but to the pink ranger most of all.

"No! This not supposed to happen!" Gasket yelled.

The Red ranger remembered.

Then the force field broke.

"I can't stand those Power Rangers!" _ Neither can I!_

__**Sorry short chap! R&R!**


	6. Who are you?

**ssiibb: Thanks, it is kinda rushed because those were more filler chapters, the real stuff is coming in soon. **

**This chapter is in 'A Brief Mystery of Time'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Zeo**

Kim's POV

"The rangers are going to mess up my plan!" Gasket yelled.

"Let me go down to Earth and stop them!" Kim said.

"Protectron will go with some cogs, you go if he needs help." Gasket ordered

"Yes, my prince."

~Power Rangers Zeo~

Nobody's POV

"Okay guys, be careful. We don't know what this thing can do!" Tommy said. The approached Chronosapios (a time-turning item that resembles a crystal ball).

"Okay, here it goes."

"Be careful." Kat said.

Then Protectron appeared.

"We got company!" Tommy yelled.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Protectron told them.

"You don't know who _you're_ messing with!" Jason responded.

"I know that in me you've met you're match!"

"Lets find out." Tommy ran and attacked Protectron. "Hyah!"

Then the cogs came.

Everyone was fighting, but Protectron was winning.

"You guy take care of the metal heads, and I'll get the crystal ball!" Tommy said.

"Right!"

~Power Rangers Zeo~

"Go and help Protectron!" Gasket ordered Kim.

"Yes, Prince Gasket. Yellow Ranger, Power UP!" Kim morphed.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

Prince Gasket, Prince Sprocket, Archerina, and Kim arrived on Earth.

"Go my warrior and destroy the Rangers!" Gasket told her.

"Yes."

Kim ran into battle next to Protectron.

"You may have foiled Gasket's Brain Drain, but you won't beat me!" She taunted Tommy.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her. She could hear Prince Gasket attacking the rangers.

She gave him a swift kick to the chest. "You were better as the Green Ranger."

"Whoever you are, don't listen to Gasket!"

"Why not?"

"He's evil!"

"So were you. So am I." She turned to where Gasket was beating the rangers. "Looks like your friends could use some help!"

He jumped up and yelled "Zeo Laser Pistol!" Kim jumped out of the way as he hit Protectron. He fell defeated.

"The time has come to say good-bye to the Chronosapios." He said. Then he destroyed it, by hitting it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clank make Protectron huge. She jumped behind a tree when he wasn't looking.

"Get the Super Zeo Zords guys, I'll deal with Gasket." Jason yelled.

"Okay." Tommy said.

Kim jumped out of her hiding place just as the other rangers disappear.

"What about me?" she asked Jason.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" She punched then kicked him in the ribs. He fell back, wounded.

"Come my warrior, save this fight for another day." Gasket said as Protectron was defeated.

"Yes, Prince Gasket." She turned to Jason. "I will see you again. You used to be tougher, when you were in red."

Then, they disappeared. Leaving a very confused Jason.

**R&R!**


	7. After the Battle

**HI! Here's another update! SS11BB: In further chapters there will be serious romance. At least I will try! Heres a note to everyone so PLZ READ! I wanted to do a poll but it wouldn't work, so I will ask you, do you want a happy ending, a sad ending, a happy/sad ending, or my mystery ending? Plz comment or PM me your answer! This chapter is after the battle (the one in the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the money or the time or the brains to think of something like Power Rangers, so I don't own it!**

Tommy's POV

"Hey Jason, did you see that?"

It was after the battle, Tommy and Jason powered down. Tommy was so confused at how a evil yellow ranger appeared. And, by the look on Jason's face, he was too.

"Yeah, I did."

"Hey guys!" Jason and Tommy turned around to see Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat walking towards them. They had powered down.

"Hey." Jason said.

Kat looked at them. "What happened?"

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Jason said.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

Kim was at an apartment.

"Stay on Earth until we need you. Keep your identity a secret. Blend in." Prince Gasket had ordered her. Apparently, this was her apartment.

Kim thought about the battle. When she was taunting the red ranger she had said 'I liked you better in green.' where had that thought come from?

And when she had said to the gold ranger 'You were better. When you were in red.' she tried to remember, but it was a blank.

Her past was a mystery and her memory was gone.

~Power Rangers Zeo~

"An evil yellow ranger?" Tanya said.

Jason and Tommy explained what had happened during the battle. The others were shocked.

**Sorry short chap! THis is just a little filler chap. The next one is in A Mystery to Me. And something very exciting happens. Its... A mystery to you! R&R!**


	8. Memories Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for the lack of updating, my computer kept saying that I can't update due to some update it didn't have. When I updated, it STILL didn't work! It's all fixed now so here is Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers! :*( I wish I did though...**

~No POV~

"This is gonna be fun." Kat said when they arrived to the Whodunit party. She was a reporter. It was run by Detective Stone for charity. "I wonder who the culprit will be."

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think it's Rocky." Tanya said.

"Huh?" Rocky asked. He was a butler.

"The butler is always the first suspect."

"Why do I have to be 'the butler'?" he complained.

"Shhh! Here he comes." Jason motions towards Detective Stone.

~Meanwhile~

Gasket and Archerina were spying on the Rangers.

"That little Power Princess Kathrine gives pink a bad name!" Archerina exclaims.

"Well, I think she has a lot of spunk for an earthling." Gasket tells her.

"Spunk? I hate spunk! She may look tough, but I bet on her own she would be as fragile as a little Power Flower!"

"You've been bitten by the green-eyed monster of jealousy!"

"Huh, jealousy has nothing to do with it! I just want to knock her down a peg or two."

"Alright, dear. But, first we'll need to isolate her. Then you and Yellow can attack. Her anger is aimed at her the highest."

"Beware Kathrine, we have set you in our sights!"

~Kim's POV~

"You called, my Prince?" I said. He had summoned her just moments before.

"After we isolate the Pink Zeo Ranger, you and Archerina will attack. Wait for my signal. Be ready."

"Yes, Sir!" I was so excited. I hated the pink Ranger! _Kat _the name just appeared out of my mind. It brought sadness. _Why am I sad? Her name must be Kat. Did she hurt someone I cared about? If so, she will pay. I swear that._ I thought.

~Meanwhile~

~No POV~

Adam, Tanya, and Tommy were stuck in a dark, stone room.

"I guess this is where the victims are kept until the mystery is solved." Tanya concludes.

"Detective Stone is sure making this realistic." Adam observes.

"A little too realistic I think." Tanya says.  
"Wait, if it wasn't any of us then..." Tommy realizes.

"My money is on Rocky." Tanya says. Then, the one-way door opens and Rocky walks in.

"Then again, maybe not." she says.

"Well, you'll be happy to know it's not me." Rocky retorts. "So, what now?"

"Get comfortable." Adam advises.

"Oh boy." Rocky mutters.

~Meanwhile (I write that a LOT)~

~ Kim's POV~

"We only need the Gold Ranger to walk into our trap, then the Pink Ranger will be isolated." Gasket told me.

"Excellent, my lord." _Jason_ the name suddenly appeared like Kat did. Accept, this brought trust. _Did I use to trust him? Before he turned into the Gold Ranger and I worked for Gasket?_ I suddenly realized that I hated the Pink Ranger, Kat, the most and the Gold Ranger, Jason, the least.

_What is happening? Are my memories returning? What about the Green, Red,Yellow, and Blue rangers?_


	9. Memories Part 2

**A new chap up ASAP! I won't be able to post for like a week or two. I'm going on vacation on Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Power Rangers, but if I did, this might have been on TV!**

~No POV~

"Okay guys, you can come out now, the mysteries over!" Kat says.

Out of nowhere Archerina appears. "Not quite, there's still one piece of the mystery to be solved."

~Kim's POV~

"Go now, Yellow Ranger!" Gasket commands me. The Pink Ranger was down in the Forest of light, just as planned. She thought it would be one-on-one her battling Archerina. She was wrong.

"Yes, my prince. Power UP! Yellow!" I morphed. And teleported to Kat. This Power Ranger is going down!

~Meanwhile~

(No POV)

"Alright, lets get this over with, Archerina." Kat yelled at Archerina.

Oblivious to her, though, Kim had snuck up behind her and raised what seemed to be a Tiger Claw weapon.** (A/N: The actual yellow megaforce weapon is the tiger claw and her zord is a Tigerzord. I will be adding a laser pistol like the Zeo Rangers and a sword.) **And struck!

"Ha, not always prepared, are you Kat?" Kim yelled as Kat fell to the ground. Another serious blow and she would demorph. Archerina sent a wave of arrows at her, but only to hit her. She tried to grab her Zeo laser pistol, but Kim tripped her and Archerina shot her with a powerful arrow. She managed to dodge a few of their attacks.

Unfortunately, Gasket sent down a robot to help Archerina and Kim. She prayed that Alpha had found the other Rangers and released them. Luckily, Zordon sent her Auric the Conqueror. He kept Archerina and the robot busy.

Kim and Kat were left alone to fight.

"Who are you? We can help you! Gasket and Archerina tricked you!" Kat dodged Kim's sword.

"We've met before, I regret not destroying you when I had the chance!" Kim retorted and feinted. Kim didn't realize that her voice was disguised through the helmet.

"Wha-" Kat started then saw Auric fall. "Auric!" She quickly ran over to him.

"Auric, are you alright?" He was smoking.

"It was nothing, Kathrine." He coughed out. Well, if machines could cough.

"Archerina isn't gonna give up, we have to get you to safety!"

"Don't worry." he said and got up.

"But Auric! You're injured!"

"There they are!" she heard the robot yelled. And, once again, Kim slashed her with the claw from behind.

Kat screamed in pain from the blow and demorphed.

Auric turned around and slashed Kim, but she was too quick. Auric managed to defend Kat just long enough for the others to come.

"KAT!" Tommy yelled and ran toward where she had fallen. She was unconscious and barely breathing.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! A cliff hanger! I might be able to update tomorrow or Saturday if I'm lucky.**


	10. Revelation part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

~Kat's POV~

I woke up in the hospital. I remembered the last time I was here. It was when I endangered Kim. Now, I was in the hospital and Kim was in Florida, training for the next Pan Global Games.

"So, you're awake." A nurse walked into the room.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. You're friends brought you here. What happened?"

"I don't remember." It was kind of true. Everything was fuzzy but I vaguely remember the evil yellow ranger and Archerina ganging up on me.

"Well, do you want me to call your friends and tell the your awake?" she asked.

"Sure."

~Kim's POV~

"You let the Pink Ranger escape!" Prince Gasket yelled at me.

"Yes, but she is seriously injured. Also, I destroyed her Zeonizers." I said remembering hitting them when she demorphed. "There will not be another Pink Zeo Ranger."

"Hmm. Good job. Now, go to Earth and blend in. Wait for further orders."

"Yes, my lord."

~Later~

The battle scene flashed in my mind. The Red Ranger grabbing Kat's body and teleporting away. _Tommy._ That thought brought hope. _Did i use to hope things were different?_

~Kat's POV~

I remembered something right before Tommy and the others walked in. I remembered the Evil Yellow Ranger pulling out a sword and slashing my Zeonizers before I slipped into unconsciousness. _I don't think I'm the Pink Ranger anymore._ I thought.

Tommy and the others walked in.

"Kat, what happened back there? Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, the evil yellow ranger she..." I was to upset to tell them.

"What happened? What did she do?" Tanya asked gently.

"She..she destroyed my zeonizers."

~Kim's POV~

Right when I teleported to my apartment someone knocked on my door. There was a familar looking guy standing there. _The Gold Ranger, Jason._ i realized.

"Hi Jason. What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice casual.

"I just stopped by to tell you something important."

"Come in."

I led him to the living room. A plan to capture the Gold Ranger powers formed in my mind.


	11. Revelation part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

~Kim's POV~

"Excuse me for a sec, Jason." I told him. I headed towards the bathroom and shut the door. I morphed and teleported to moon.

"Prince Gasket, the Gold Ranger is alone in my apartment, should we capture him and steal the Gold Ranger Powers?" I explained my plan. He approved.

~Jason's POV~

Kim sat down next to me. "What happened?" She asked.

I told her about Kat. She seemed upset. I put my hand on her shoulder and suddenly we were teleported to a cave.

"Where are we? What happened?" Kim asked. Cogs appeared and surrounded us.

"MORPH!" Kim yelled.

Right when I was about to morph Gasket teleported in and grabbed Kim. "Morph and your friend gets it." He raised his sword to her throat.

_We're trapped!_

~Later~

"This is great." Kim said sarcastically. We were in a cell that was deeper in the cave. My Zeonizers were right outside the cell but out of reach. So was my communicator.

"There has to be a way out of here!" I yelled in frustration.

~Kim's POV~

Everything was going according to plan. Jason's friends will be showing up soon and walk right into our ambush.

"Jason I think I have a way to reach your communicator." I said pointing to a stick lying on a pile of leaves in the back of the cave. It had been purposely left there.

"Good thinking." He grabbed the stick and kneeled down. He put the stick between the bars and scooped the communicator up. His Zeonizers were too far away. Jason put the communicator on and spoke into it.

"Zordon."

"I read you Jason."

"Me and Kim are in some sort of cell in a cave."

"I'll send the others down to free you."

"Thanks, Zordon."

He took the communicator off and put it back outside the cell. "If they check on us they'll think we didn't call for help." he told me as he put the stick back.

A few moments later, a robot is comes in. I think his name is Altor. He opened up the door. "Only you come out." He pointed at Jason. Jason cautiously walked out. Altor brought him to a separate cell next to mine. Then, he stood guard. My plan was working perfectly!

~Later~

The Rangers came running in all morphed. My gaze landed on the Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers. _Adam, Rocky, and Tanya. _I thought. Those thoughts brought friendship. _Did we used to be friends? Before they turned good?_ I shook my head to clear my mind. I can think about that later.

The rangers were battling Altor and some Cogs. Suddenly, a blast hit the lock on the door and it opened. I quickly freed Jason but his Zeonizers were gone (As in, hidden in my pockets). He grabbed his communicator and started fighting. I did the same.

"Jason, morph!" Tommy yelled.

"They took my Zeonizers!" Jason yelled, punching a cog.

In a few minutes, Altor and the Cogs were defeated. Okay, not so great but that was expected.

The Rangers demorphed.

"Kim..." Tommy started, but faltered.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." I walked over to him and suddenly kicked him in the stomach. He was off guard and hit the wall of the cave, then fell. "Sorry, that I didn't hurt you more."

"Kim, what are you doing?!" Adam asked while Tanya ran over to Rocky.

"Finishing what I started!" I morphed. They were shocked.

"Kim?" Jason asked, shocked.


	12. Aftermath

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been having some serious writers block. So this chapter might be shorter. Also, I have temporarily stopped my other stories until I finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

Kim's POV

"Kim?" Jason asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." I punched him in the stomach.

"Kim, your not evil! You used to be one of us!" He yelled.

"Shut up, or do you want me to do to you what I did to that Pink Ranger?" I got out my tiger claw "It only took 2 good hits to get her how she is."

They all stared, shocked. I was about to attack but my prince called me.

"You're lucky I am needed somewhere else, rangers." And like that, I was gone.

No POV

"Okay, so let me get this straight, _Kim_ was the one who put Kat in the hospital, _Kim_ was the one who destroyed her Zeonizers, and we think _Kim_ is the one that took your Zeonizers." Tommy says like he doesn't believe it.

"I can't believe it." Jason says."

"How are we going to tell Kat?" Tanya asked

Kat's POV

Tommy and the other Rangers came in, there faces grim.

"Hey guys, they said a month left until I can leave, maybe sooner." I say.

-Beep Beep BeepBeep Beep Beep- The communicators ring.

"We read you Zordon."

"Rangers, the yellow ranger is back with cogs in the park."

"Okay." Everyone teleports away except for Jason.

"Why-" I start

Jason cuts me off. "Yellow Ranger, she took my Zeonizers, and..."

"And what?"

"We found out her identity, Kat, the yellow ranger is..." he trails off again.

"Who?"

"It's Kimberly."


End file.
